In Love, One Must Forgive
by lovemet123
Summary: Kurama loves Naruto...more than he should. What it going to take to get him to say something. A dance with Naruto, maybe :0 "En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar (In Love, One Must Forgive)" by Belinda. KuramaXNaruto. R&R.


In Love One Must Forgive

Hello againt. It is I, Lovemet123. I have been wanting to write a story for Kuruto (Kurama and Naruto) for a while, but I've just been busy, I didn't know what I wanted, and I'm a bit lazy when I have extra time. Now, I won't hold back. Time for Kurama to embrace his love for Naruto, and what better way to do it the with a song from Mario and Nico. Tailed Beasts are anthropomorphism humanoids

It will also be apart of the Mario, Sonic, and Naruto story that I will write later. I do not own Mario, Sonic, Naruto or Rio. Uses "En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar (In Love One Must Forgive)" by Belinda.

* * *

He sat there, looking out to the landscape. The war may have ended but something to him felt a miss. He pondered at the thought he had, wondering if it was even possible to think of such thing and have them in reality. Something he would never admit to anyone, but he wouldn't deny it to himself. He was in love. He had never felt like this before, for anyone, but the commitment in the eyes of his crush, the compassion his crush gave to everyone, the determination his crush was known, and the time they spent as friends..."friends"... He growled at the fact that they could only be friends, that he couldn't have his crush. It made him jealous. Kurama didn't want to think anymore on the subject, but he couldn't help it. He thought that it would blow over in a couple of weeks...It's been 3 years and he still can't get over his crush. "Naruto...I.." Kurama started, but couldn't find the words he want to say, and growled again. Having to live the torture of loving someone you know you can have is very painful. How he was even able to live his life as a humanoid without driving himself crazy over this was beyond his knowledge, but he is almost to has breaking point. Kurama wanted him more than anyone in the world, probably even more than Hinata...Hinata...Kurama clenched at her name. It's not that he disliked her. He sees her as a good friend to him and Naruto, but he knows of her crush on Naruto and is jealous that she doesn't have to hide her feelings. She can shout out to the world that she loves Naruto, but Kurama on the hand... but Kurama still wants to think that maybe he still has a chance with his former jinchiriki, no matter slim it was. He was willing to keep trying. "So, still trying to figure out why you're so shy when you're around Naruto." Kurama turn to see Mario with a smile "as bright as the sun". "..sigh...I don't know. It's all too scrambled." Kurama answered. "I think I know. It's because you love him, don't you, Nine Tails?" "Stop calling me that. My name is Kurama." "I know, I know. Just messing with ya." Mario implied. "And no, I don't love him. Someone as powerful as me would never love someone who is powerless against me." "Don't even go there. If he wasn't strong enough for you, he wouldn't have been able to pull out your chakra." Mario reminded Kurama, who put his head down in shame. "I know. You don't have to tell me." "Besides, If you didn't love Naruto, you wouldn't be giving him your chakra as willingly as you did when he was your jinchiriki, but now, "The Great Nine Tails Of Power" is being shy to someone he knows so well. You got to tell him before it's too late." "I told you. I don't love Naruto." "Kurama..." Mario gave Kurama "the stare", which really made Kurama feel uncomfortable. After 10 minutes of the same intimidation, Kurama spoke. "...how did you know?" "I can tell when someone is lying and you are at the peak. Here, come to this same spot tonight. You will be glad you did." Kurama just stared at Mario as he left, trying to figure out what was going to happen if he came and decided that he'd have to be there to find out.

Hours later, night fell upon the Kohona village and Kurama never left that one spot, still trying to figure out how he was going to get Naruto to give him a chance and so far...he had nothing. "Hey, Kurama!" shouted out a voice that Kurama knew all too well. He turned and smiled when he saw the sunshine blonde's face. "Ah, Naruto. I haven't seen you all day. How's it goin." "Well, including the fact that I had to run all the way out here to come get you, it's been pretty good. You?" "Hmph..same old, same old. Just thinking to myself." "Again? Kurama, are you not comfortable with being a humanoid?" "Well, it wasn't exactly how I was born, Naruto. I'm still adjusting to using two legs when I walked on four legs most of my life. Look at me. My legs are stretched out, hands behind me keeping my position, and I'm no longer hunchback. You don't see me like this every day now, do you? Anyway, it's fine. Just need to get used it." "Kurama, are you ever happy?" "Hm?" "Are you ever happy...with your life?" Kurama took a moment to think on the subject. "Because, when I first met you, you weren't exactly welcoming. It was more of pure hate for everything, but now you're just so calm. It just made me wonder if you are happy with your life." "Naruto...honestly...there are some things that I have done that I regret dearly. Things that I regret now that I wouldn't have felt sorry for in the past. For example: One-Tailed Shukaku and I." "Shukaku? You mean the sand demon from Gaara?" "Yes, that very same one." "But, he was a 'mad mad'" "No, he's not. He's one of the two funniest tailed beasts I that family, the other being , and one of the funniest people on that I have ever known. It's the hatred he's been building overtime and he's taking it out on it's jinchiriki or on the villagers when it is released. He hates the fact that I degraded he as a weakling. At the time, I thought that the strength of tailed beast was ranked by the number of tails that it has I had nine while Shukaku had...one. We fought a lot over that one subject. He has tried to treat me with respect, but it did not change my way of thinking. I saw him as nothing more than a failure and now he hates me. I can't get close to him to apologize without him attacking me first. I don't blame him, though. After all the horrible taunts I did to Shukaku, if I was in his place, I would hate me, too." Kurama answered. "Did you argue with other tailed beasts?" Naruto asked. "I did, and it was because of my way of thinking that got me in those kinds of situations, but I fought more with Shukaku. I just hope that one day we could actually have a bond like you and Sasuke." "Maybe, that day could be today.." Kurama looked at Naruto. "You heard that all of that, right Shukaku?" Naruto shouted to a sandy-brown rock near them, which morphed back into Shukaku in an instant. "Shukaku!" "What do you think?" Naruto asked the sandy-brown one-tailed beast humanoid tanuki. "...Well, if you really mean what you said, I will accept your apology, IF...if you promise me that you will spend more time with your tailed beast brethren." "Yes, I promise. Naruto has taught me that is OK to be prideful of your ability, but to remember where it came from. My power came from the same place as yours and no matter how strong ninja may think I am, We are not strong because of the chakra shown by the number of tails, we are strong because of the willpower we have in us to use that chakra effectively. I may be the Nine tails, but with enough real training, even you can become stronger than me, Shukaku." Kurama said, holding out his hand. "I couldn't agree with you more." Shukaku responded, taking Kurama's hand and shook on it. "Now, for that task at hand..." Shukaku took a deep breath and fled off. "...Task at hand?" Kurama looked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders, indicating he didn't know what was going on. Shukaku returned with answer as a familiar ninja Kurama was talking to earlier, a yellow canary, who seemed somewhat scared of Kurama, and the rest of Kohona. "Hey Naruto. Don't you think it's time to try it out?" Mario shouted, taking two mics from his Chunin Vest, giving the other one to the canary. Naruto though about what he had just said, after figuring it out, he gave a huge grin, turned to Kurama and said, "Kurama, They are about to put a song on. Will you dance with me?" Kurama grunted at the sudden question. Did Naruto just ask him to dance? Just the two of them? "W-well...I...see, the..." Kurama gulped, trying to hold back his blush as long as he could. He didn't notice that he was sweating either. How could someone like Naruto make someone so powerful like Kurama so nervous? "I...(sigh)...ok." Kurama replied in defeat and took Naruto's hand. "Alright. Nico and are going to sing a song for the dancing two. Kurama! Naruto helped us write this and it's about all the things he wants to say to you, but doesn't know a good way to say it." Mario shouted as the background music starts.

"...but I don't know how to dance." "Just follow the music." Naruto told Kurama, wrapping his arms around the fox's stomach. Kurama was finding it more difficult to keep his feeling inside when it's clear that Naruto does not have a problem getting this close. There a magic like sound in the beginning, then strings began to play. Finally, Mario began his vocal performance.

Verse 1(Mario): Eo oe Oh oh oh

I know you failed and you lost him. How could we forget?

And now you are shouting out loud how you want him back again

Kurama couldn't help but feel...calm...at peace. As the song continued, he became loose, no longer restrained by uncertainty, finally able to really let himself go, for the moment only thinking of himself, Naruto, and the music that accompanied them. It's now to the point that he is showing his more feminine side as he starts moving his waist side to side to the beat, his tails flowing freely in the wind.

Chorus (Mario and Nico): Oh ...oe ...oh ...eo I know in love, one learns to forgive. I know someday you will come again. Oh ...oe ...oh ...eo Oh ...oe ...oh ...eo and if your love can be forgiven, maybe someday you will come again.

Verse 2 (Mario): Hopefully, it won't be too late, so he can love you again. You have changed your radical path. I know you feel cold and panicked, walking barefoot on an arctic floor. Take his compassion. You're punished no longer.

As Mario sang the words, Kurama had been listening to the lyrics that had past through Mario's mouth, and was fascinated that the words coming out of him mouth were words that Naruto could not say to him. The powerful words kept striking a chord inside Kurama that made him feel more loved than when he was with the Sage Of Six Paths, which, at first, he thought as a barrier that was impossible to break, but Naruto did it.

Chorus

Verse 3 (Nico): You will learn about your sin, just looking at the things that you said, apart from what you know to be true. Love is art and practice today from your mistakes I call out,when in love, one must forgive.

Naruto then took Kurama's hand, spun him around, and dipped, him. Kurama was surprised at the sudden movement. They looked into each others eyes, Kurama blushing to the point that you can almost see it through his orange fur. "Kurama, you probably have figured it out by now, but I love you." Naruto said. Kurama couldn't believe his ears. The three words he never thought Naruto would say to him.

Between the shadow, the lights, and the sun. I see the reflection of your splendor. Owe, owe, owe, oweeeeeeeeeee. Just know that it's not the end. For you he'll wait forever. He'll hold your love till you meet again.

The words from the song and Naruto were so powerful together, Kurama started to let tears run down his face. "...I...I love you, too, Naruto." Kurama said with a smile. Naruto brought the fox backup, knowing his relationship with the fox is going further than most jinchiriki would allow. He was happy though, and so is Kurama. All of Kohona cheers them on, even Hinata, who was stand front and center.

Chorus

Arms wrapped around each other, both looking into the others eyes. Everything was perfect, to Kurama.

Ending (Mario and Nico): Oh ...oe ...oh ...eo You will come back,

you will come back again someday.

They lean in for the kiss. It was just how Kurama imaged. Mario and Nico finish, smiling knowing they had help someone in need. That someone was Kurama Kyuubi-Uzumaki, the Nine Tails, and now, Naruto's wonderful lover.

–-

So, tell me what you think. I translated "En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar" by Belinda to the best of my ability, so sorry if I missed something. This fanfic goes with the regular and balad versions of the song. You have to play them at the same time to get the "mashup" that is represented here. If you don't know what that means, PM me. Anyway just a Naruto fanfic that I've been wanting to do. Read and Review. Chow!


End file.
